Scott Pilgrim: The Subspace Hero
by SonOfSyn92
Summary: Ramona leaves with shadowy figures. Scott becomes a mess. A year later a mysterious boy finds Scott and claims to know Ramona. The following events lead Scott and his friends on an adventure through subspace. Chapter 3 up.
1. Life Sucks

Scott Pilgrim can't sleep. He's been having nightmares for weeks about her.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her face. Then he sees the things that attacked. He sees her taking a doorway to Subspace, then disappearing forever.

As of this moment, Scott's life sucks.

A year ago…

Scott Pilgrim is happy. His life is exactly what he wants it to be: He has a job, he's having fun in the band with Kim, he has Ramona and all of her exes are gone, including Gideon. Life could never get better for him.

This amazing life lasted until one fateful night a month after Gideon's fall.

Shadowy figures jumped the couple on their way back from a date. Scott defended her with all of his ability, but was defeated by them.

Scott told everyone he didn't remember what happened after that, but he remembered everything that night: She went on her own free will with the figures after one had whispered something to her. What did it say? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that it was enough to ruin his life in a matter of seconds.

Ramona left him. As far as he knew, that was game over for him.

Present day…

"Has he been like this the whole time?" Knives had returned from school to visit her parents. She decided to stop by to check on Scott. She was surprised to see him still in bed.

Kim was next to her, looking at him as he lay in bed, looking like a zombie. "Yup, he's barely done a thing since he got fired from the Happy Avocado."

Knives closed his door, whispering to Kim. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Kim shrugged. "No idea. Stills already tried, well, everything he could think of."

"And nothing worked?"

"Wallace got him to smile, but that was two months ago."

Knives shook her head, opening the door and walking into Scott's room. "Scott?" He just laid there. "Scott, you need to move. You can't just keep laying here."

"Why?"

This was the first word he'd muttered in months.

"Because everyone is worried about you." Scott just rolled over, facing the opposite wall. "I know you're upset about Ramona, but sooner or later you need to get over it."

Scott rolled back over, hugging onto his pillow. "I keep having nightmares. I keep seeing her."

Kim then walked in, sighing. "Scott, stop torturing yourself." She sat down next to Knives. "You need to get out of this rut. We haven't played together in a year, Scott. A year."

Scott didn't do anything. He just stayed in the same position, looking at the wall with sleepless eyes.

Kim looked over at Knives. "Okay, we're taking this loser out somewhere."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here."

Knives nodded. "Um, maybe he should take a shower first…"

It was true. Scott barely showered once a month since Ramona left. Kim shook her head. "I'm not giving him one."

Knives blushed. "No, I can't give him one, either."

Kim grabbed her phone, pushing it in Scott's face. Wallace's name was lit up. "Okay, Scott. Either you get up and take a shower, or I'm going to call Wallace to give you-"

It took less than a second for Scott to fly out of bed and into the bathroom. Kim closed her phone. "God, I love playing dirty."

"Yeah, I know." Knives winked at her.

Finally, Kim and Knives were able to get Scott out of the house. He still looked like a zombie, but at least he was out.

Stills decided to join the group, since it was the first time Scott left the house in almost a year. "Let's go see a show. There's like, three awesome bands playing." He nudged Scott. "What do you think?"

Scott just shrugged. "Whatever."

"Dammit, Scott, cheer up." Kim punched his shoulder. "I'm sick of you being such a… What the hell?"

"What's up, Kim?"

Everyone looked in the direction she was looking in. A group of people were surrounding someone and they didn't look friendly.

"Looks like some thugs." Stills cracked his knuckles. "You wanna go beat some ass?"

Kim nodded. "Oh, yes."

Knives nodded. "Let's do this."

Scott shrugged again. "Whatever."

The group charged forward, leveling out the group of thugs. Even the depressed Scott Pilgrim fought like a champ, even though he still looked like a zombie.

The last of the thugs ran off after the majority of the group exploded into coins. Stills and Kim began picking up their winnings. Scott continued pouting. Knives checked on the person who the thugs surrounded. He was on his knees, breathing heavily. "Hey, are you okay?"

The kid kept breathing hard, as if having trouble catching his breath. "Do… Do you know… "

"It's okay, just catch your breath."

The kid's breathing finally calmed down. "Do you know Scott Pilgrim…?"

Everyone froze. Even Scott's face was showing emotion after hearing that. Knives looked back at him. "Do you know him, Scott?"

Scott shook his head. The kid's breathing picked up again. "Scott…?"

Scott then walked over to him. "Yeah, that's me… Do I know you?"

The kid was able to utter out three words before passing out. Those words rocked Scott Pilgrim to the core: "Ramona… Needs… Help…"


	2. He Knows Ramona!

The group took the boy to Scott's house, keeping an eye on him until he woke up.

Scott was the liveliest anyone had seen him since Ramona left. He couldn't stop pacing.

"Scott, calm down."

"But he said Ramona was in danger! I need to hear more, I need to know if she's okay."

Kim stood up, kicking him in the face hard enough to knock him over. "Calm down."

Scott stood back up. "Uncool, Kim."

Stills patted him on the back. "Yeah, cut him some slack. At least he's not being a zombie."

"Thank you, Stephen Stills."

"See? He's calling me by my full name. He's back to normal."

Kim scoffed. "About as normal as he could get."

Scott held his chest. "Kim, I'm hurt!"

Stills looked at Kim, giving her a mean look. "Would you say devastated?"

"Devastated, Kim!"

"Good lord, shut up." The two guys knuckle bumped. "I wish you were still a zombie."

The conversation stopped there as Knives walked out of Scott's room. "Hey, Scott, he's awake."

Scott ran into the room with the kid in it. He barely looked sixteen-years-old.

"So, you know Ramona?"

The kid nodded. "Yeah, it's a long story."

"Is she okay! You said she needed help!"

The kid looked stressed. "She's in trouble, but it's not immediate."

"Explain."

The kid rubbed the back of his head. "I… I can't say. It's something you need to see to believe."

Kim walked in. "I'm not sure we can even trust you, yet."

"I'm telling you, I know Ramona!" He quickly grabbed a pen and some paper. "Awesome girl with hair like this." He held up a drawing that looked exactly like Ramona.

"Looks accurate to me." Scott nodded in agreement of himself.

"Okay, let's say the kid does know Ramona." Kim looked at the picture, impressed at his skill. "What can we do about it?"

"You can follow me to meet her."

Scott looked over at him. "Sounds good to me."

"Scott." Kim pulled him out of the room, closing the door on the kid. Stills and Knives were in the room, watching as Kim unloaded on him. "Seriously, we can't trust him. We don't know him at all. At all, Scott."

"Kim, relax." Stills waved his hand at her, dismissing her worries. "He's just a kid. Why does he have you in such an uproar?"

"I just… I have this feeling about him. Like I can't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"He hasn't done anything to make us question him, Kim." Knives walked over to her, putting her and on her shoulder. "Try to relax. It's not like Scott can't take care of himself, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"So, will you follow me?" Everyone turned around to see the boy, who had snuck into the room. He was as quiet as a mouse.

"We don't even know your name, you know that right?" Stills hit Kim's shoulder, trying to make her ease up.

"I thought I told you." Everyone shook their heads. "Well, everyone I know calls me Mason."

"But that's not your real name, is it?"

The kid laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Nah, my real name is long and embarrassing."

"It's all good." Scott did a little fist pump. "So, are we all satisfied?"

Knives and Stills nodded, but Kim was still iffy. "Eh… I'll be fine if I can go with you."

"You sure, Kim? You don't have to-"

"Hell yes, she does." Stills pointed at himself with his thumb. "You can count my ass in on this, too."

"Me too!" Knives did a little peace sign as she posed playfully. "I'm always ready for an adventure."

Scott looked back at Mason. "Is that okay?"

Mason nodded. "The more the merrier."

"So, where are we going?" Scott stretched a bit, as if preparing for a fight.

Mason pulled out a piece of chalk, drawing a quick star on the door to the bedroom. "Subspace."

Mason opened the door. It didn't lead to the bedroom this time. The star on the door somehow made it so it lead to a Subspace highway.

Everyone looked inside, Stills letting out a long whistle. "Impressive."

"Thanks." Mason put the chalk away. "Are we ready to-"

"Whoa, dude!"

Everyone turned around to see Neil behind them. Stills looked irked. "Dude, I told you not to tag along."

"Man, are you still upset?" Neil walked up, looking into the door to Subspace. "You can't be mad at me forever."

"Shut up." Stills shook his head. "Why are you even here?"

"I beat Super Mario and Zelda in the last five hours. I'm bored."

"You want to come along?" Scott stood in front of the door beside Neil.

"Yeah, it definitely looks like a fun-" He turned to see Scott, pausing for a second before hugging him. "You're alive!"

"Shut up, Neil."

Mason walked in the door, looking back at everyone. "Are you coming? The door won't last forever."

Scott looked at the door. "It won't?"

Mason shook his head. "About as long as the chalk will. I can make another door, but I'm running low on this chalk."

"What is that chalk?" Kim was sitting on the couch, watching everyone peering into the door.

"It's special. I got it from a friend." He motioned towards himself. "C'mon, we should go now." Mason began walking down the highway, taking his time for the others to catch up.

Scott looked back at everyone, shrugging. "Are you coming?" Scott began following.

Kim looked down at her feet for a second then rolled her eyes. "Shit, wait up, Scott!"

The other three followed closely behind Kim as they were all being led by this mysterious boy who calls himself Mason.

Kim may have been following, but her face was full of worry. Her gut told her not to trust this kid.

As they all walked in, the door to the Subspace highway seemed to close by itself, the star seeming to disappear from the door.


	3. To Subspace!

The group continued down the Subspace highway, being led by Mason. Behind him was Scott and Stills and behind them was the other three, Kim at the very end, arms crossed.

Scott looked back at Neil for a second then leaned over to Stills. "So, what happened between you two?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Whatever you say, Stephen Stills."

Stills smiled a bit. "Good to have you back, Scott."

Kim watched everyone, her eyes mostly glued to Mason. Her eerie feeling of the young boy wouldn't leave her alone. There were so many questions that needed answered: Who exactly is this boy? Where did he meet Ramona? Where the hell did he get that chalk? Why does Scott trust him so much? Why does she distrust him so much?

A shiver went up and down her spine. What did it mean? Who knows, hopefully her fears wouldn't be realized on this little trip. What exactly was her fear? It was the fear that this was a trap, of course.

She tried shrugging it off. Scott alone was strong enough to take on most challenges. As a group, they should be able to take on anything that would cross their path.

Even with her confidence in everyone, her gut still nagged at her.

"Well, shit."

Mason stopped, everyone following behind closely. "What is it?"

Mason pointed down the highway, revealing a small roadblock: "Ninjas?" Kim looked pissed. "Why the hell are there ninjas here?"

"I don't know." Mason rolled up his sleeves. "But if you want to get to Ramona, we need to kick their asses."

Scott cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure."

"Scott, don' just-"

Kim's attempt at reasoning with him failed. Scott charged into the group of ninjas, sending several flying. The landing caused them to explode into coins.

Scott's attacks were soon halted as the ninjas all pulled out their swords, every blade pointing at him. He gulped. "Oh, shit."

One of the ninjas looked over at another. "Is this the guy?"

The other looked at Scott for a second. "Close enough. Even if it isn't, that just means will kill two instead of-"

His sentence was cut short by a kick to the face, courtesy of Knives. Another ninja went flying through the air, landing on a group of them. Stills stood in the spot the ninja was. Kim charged in soon after, stealing one of the swords and cutting through the group, causing coins to fly everywhere. Scott soon regained his fighting will, stealing another sword and chopping up the ninjas in his way. After all was said and done, the entire highway was covered in coins. Scott, Kim, Stills and Knives were exhausted. Neil was running around, picking up as many coins as he could carry.

Mason walked ahead of them. "We should keep going. If there were ninjas this far away from their fortress, then there will be more the closer we get."

"Wait, we're attacking a fortress?" Kim tightened her grip on the sword. "Seriously, that is something you could've told us."

"It's nothing the great Scott Pilgrim can't handle." Mason began walking forward again.

Scott ran up to him. "What all do you know about me?"

"Everything Ramona told me: How you stood up to her evil exes and even beat down on Gideon Graves, which is a true accomplishment."

"You knew Gideon?"

"Everyone who knows a thing about Subspace does, or did."

"And now?"

"Now he's dead, so who cares?"

The boy's comment was dark, harsh. Scott figured it may have been because of something from his past pertaining to Gideon. Now didn't seem like a time to ask, though.

The group continued on their way, running into packs of ninjas all throughout the highway. I felt like they had been inside Subspace for days.

"When the hell are we getting there?" Kim held her sore arm, the sword she obtained hanging limp in her hand.

"Soon."

"Couldn't you just open a door closer to the fortress?"

Mason stopped. "It doesn't work like that."

Before anyone could ask, Mason continued walking away. Kim walked up to Scott, who was confused. "Do you trust him, now?"

Scott shrugged. "Maybe he's just… Touchy?"

"Shut up, Scott." Kim rolled her eyes, walking away. "Dumbass."

It took what felt like an hour before the group finally reached a hill and over the hill, far off in the horizon, stood a massive, dark and very gothic-looking fortress. Massive walls surrounded it, with only a single gate in the front.

Neil whistled. "That's… Big."

Stills nodded. "Pretty damn big."

Scott looked up and down, scanning the entire building. "Is there another way in?"

Mason shook his head. "We need to go through the main gate, but I don't think it'll be a problem."

"How so?"

"Normally this thing is so guarded you can see black blobs move all over the wall, but I don't see anyone."

"Is that bad?"

Mason once again shook his head. "It's just weird, but good for us all the same."

The group began moving forward slowly once again, everyone showing obvious signs of caution. As they neared the gate, the entire fortress seemed as if it was truly abandoned.

"Is there really anyone here?" Kim looked irked.

"There were tons when I left… Maybe they were all scattered on the highway?"

"Who would be stupid enough to do that?" A look of questioning hit her face. "Actually, who the hell is the one in charge here?"

Mason's eyes got wide. "Um… I don't know…"

"Did I touch a nerve, Mason?"

Mason shook his head rapidly. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. "I really don't know… I just want to get in and out before any guards show." Mason drew a smaller door with his Subspace chalk, opening it quickly. "Let's go, hurry."

The group moved from the gate to the courtyard. Everything seemed quiet. Too quiet.

"I don't like this."

"Get it together, Kim." Stills didn't have room to talk. He looked on edge, too. Everyone did.

"Man, I think we should turn around."

"Neil, we're almost there, calm down." Scott's words were calm, but his fists were clenched tight.

Finally, the group reached the main doors to the building. They continued down the great hall, heading to another set of huge doors. "I don't like this… Shouldn't we be heading for the prison..?"

"He has her in here." Mason's sentence ended as he put his hand on the massive doors. As he opened them, Kim's thought left her lips:

"Didn't you say you didn't know who-"

As the doors opened completely, everyone was shot forward into the throne room, the doors slamming behind them.

A massive force of ninjas swarmed them. They were all surrounded before they could even stand. Kim was about to freak out. "God I hate it when I'm right."

A moment of silence swept over them all, but was soon broken by the sound of clapping. Everyone turned to see a man walking down from where the throne was. He looked eerily like Gideon. The resemblance made Scott go pale.

The man spoke to them, a sadistic smile on his face. "Scott Pilgrim, welcome to my home."


	4. It Was A Trap! Duh!

The mysterious figure walked a little closer to the group, still clapping. Kim looked pissed. She looked at Scott. "Didn't I tell you this was a trap?"

"Shut up, Kim," He whispered to her before putting all of his attention toward their new captor. He pointed at him, anger filling his face. "Alright, who are you and where's Ramona?!" Even though he sounded big and bad, his face was still pale.

The Gideon-looking man stopped next to a few ninjas, a smirk crossing his face. "First of all, Scott: Rude. Second of all, before I get down to business, I think I need to congratulate you. I honestly thought my ninjas would get you before you even got close to here-"

"You're stalling." Scott's face was still pale and angry.

The man shrugged. "Have it your way. My name is Xavier Graves and yes, I am Gideon's brother."

Stills leaned over to Scott. "Did you know he had a brother?" Scott shook his head.

"As for how I know Ramona, that part should be obvious now." He walked back to his throne, sitting down.

"That's nice. Now where's Ramona?!"

Xavier snapped his fingers, and as he did, another smaller throne appeared. "She's right here." His word was true: There was Ramona.

"Ramona!" He charged forward, being stopped by a group of ninjas. His cries were useless, though. Ramona was unconscious.

"Dude, why are you doing this?" Stills stepped forward this time since the panicked Scott was still struggling to break through the ninjas. "Are you pissed 'cause he beat down on your bro?"

"No, Mr. Stills, I'm not that petty." Xavier stood back up, walking closer to Ramona. This made Scott very angry. Xavier ignored the string of foul words screamed at him. "See, Gideon had a weak vision. All he wanted to do was 'control Ramona's love life' and 'Ramona this' and 'Ramona that. It made me sick."

"So what? Are you trying to get even with Ramona?"

"Again, Mr. Stills, I'm not that petty." He motioned to the army before him. "See, all of this was once his. The ninjas, Subspace powers, the fame, the girl… But even with all that he was still defeated by a pathetic excuse of a human."

Scott heard enough. He seemed to unleash a massive energy, resembling Goku's energy aura from DBZ. He ignored Xavier's taunting. "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

Xavier shook his head, laughing. "Cute."

"Scott!" It was Knives.

Scott turned around to her cry, seeing Knives and Neil held by ninjas and Kim held by-

"Mason, the hell!?"

"Sorry, Scott…" He had Kim in a choke hold, his free hand holding a small knife. "I have my reasons…"

"I told you, Scott."

Scott turned back around. "Let them all go, now!"

"Can't do that, Scotty." Xavier kept laughing. "See, you and all of your friends need to… How shall I put this nicely… 'Die'."

Painful noises shot from behind Scott. "You'll need to do better than that." It was Kim after knocking Mason onto his back and standing next to Kim, who was surrounded by coins. Neil had a dazed look on his face as if missing everything that had just happened.

Scott smirked. "Your turn." He charged forward grabbing a sword. He jumped into the air and dropped himself down right on top of Xavier, point-first on his face.

What happened next ended poorly for Scott.

Xavier caught the sword by the point with his two fingers then before Scott could even breathe, he threw him clear across the room, landing next to Mason. "See that, Scott Pilgrim? Here, I am god!"

Scott had little 8bit pixies flying around his head and as his vision cleared, he seen something in the hand of the unconscious Mason: the chalk.

Scott grabbed it, throwing it to Kim. "Go!"

Kim caught it, drawing a door able to fit everyone, slamming it open. On the other side was Canada.

The ninjas then charged as Xavier snapped his fingers, smirking.

Knives was the first through the door. Scott was still holding his ground. "Scott, you moron, hurry up!"

Everyone then ran through, Scott still holding his ground for a few seconds, looking at Ramona. He then looked down at his feet in disgust with himself. "I'll be back…" He whispered before running through the door.

As soon as he was through, Kim slammed the door shut, the door disappearing behind them all.

Scott stared at the spot they came through.

"I'm going to kill him."


End file.
